


Agreement

by Scomrose



Category: Super Meat Boy (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dr. Fetus gets gud at castle building, Dr. Fetus is still a dick, Kidnapping, Meat Boy dies but not really again, Memory Alteration, Mind Change, Slime, Slime based TF, TF, Transformation, Truce, goop, though it's possibly going to end badly, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scomrose/pseuds/Scomrose
Summary: Meat Boy comes to an agreement with Dr. Fetus.





	Agreement

“Ahh, I see you never changed…”  
  
All Meat Boy felt like doing in response was glaring at his rival, Dr. Fetus, from his chains. A while back, he got kidnapped and was sent to his “revamped floating castle” which actually looked like a castle this time, he had to give credit where it was due.  
  
“Now, I know you hate me, but…” Dr. Fetus continued, smirking, folding his wings he apparently had for a while “I would love to offer a truce.”  
  
“After all the stuff you did?” Meat Boy replied, still glaring at him “You’re never getting one, you  _dick._ ”  
  
“Oh,  _such_  fighting words!” Dr. Fetus exaggerated, pretending to faint as he did so, before flying up into Meat Boy’s face and somehow smirking even harder and continuing off “Now, you wouldn't decline  _such_ a kind offer, now would you?”  
  
He then flew backwards, and pressed down on the button on his remote control as slowly as he could, and when he finally finished up, a small black blob then fell out of a vent shaft, that soon begun to crawl up the chains, and later, onto Meat Boy’s muscle, beginning to encase his leg inside of it.  
  
However, what happened next was completely unexpected. By Meat Boy, anyway. Dr. Fetus knew what was going to happen to his soon-to-be-former rival, and enjoyed this fact.  
  
As the blob covered his foot at a rather fast pace, the slime hardened into a white dress shoe, identical to the ones Dr. Fetus wore, as Meat Boy looked in confusion, trying to make sense of it as the slime traveled up his legs, part of it splitting off upon reaching the top, as it moved down his other leg.  
  
As the slime got to work on his leg, the parts on his lower body already remoulded itself into dress pants, some remaining on him that traveled up, getting awkwardly close to his mouth as he looked on in fear, his body slowly stopping it’s blood flow as he had to come to terms with what was happening soon, but his mind was stuck on denial on what was happening to him.  
  
The goop that coated his body then partially dyed itself white and reshaped itself into a dress shirt as the undyed parts traveled up his arms and onto his hands, and then fluffed outwards into a suit jacket that remained open, the slime on his hands splitting off and turning into gloves as a tie slithered out of his new shirt.  
  
Dr. Fetus then fluttered back and placed a top hat on Meat Boy’s head, who was staring at him in a confused panic.  
  
“Oh, you’re  _still_  in denial?” he said, slightly stroking his body, but soon stopping and raising his fingers, ready to snap instead of flip the bird, which was somewhat rare “I’ll help you out~”  
  
Meat Boy’s world then exploded in pain as Dr. Fetus snapped, nearly all of his body converting to mechanisms as he screamed, barely able to stay conscious as a pair of demonic wings then broke out of his back, the suit healing itself of all wounds as a cape also formed on top of the new wings, that now thrashed uselessly in the chains.  
  
The pain of the mechanical substancases taking over Meat Boy’s body soon drove him away from reality and into a peaceful slumber, but the sound of snapping soon awoke him as he returned back to reality, still screaming. He would be bleeding more if he had not lost that ability a while back, and if the blood still in him was being saved for something else.  
  
Soon, it ended as poor Meat Boy was left gasping for air, nearly all of his body turned into mechanical works, everything above his arms remaining the same as it grinded painfully against his new form, like it was trying to cut it off.  
  
“Still having trouble?” Dr. Fetus asked, knowing he would not get an answer other than a pained moan “It’ll all be over soon, hang in there~!”  
  
Some glass them shot out of the mechanical mess that was the remains of Meat Boy’s body, which woke him up in confusion, as it compressed his head, but not for long as all his blood drained out of him, turning clear as it then turned into a clear liquid, which kept his body hydrated and seemed to heal him.  
  
A monocle-like holographic eye then formed over his right eye as it became weaker, as a layer of skin grew over his head as it shrunk down, turning more and more fetuslike as he looked on, almost memberized by the changes going on as his mind slowly blanked out for a moment.  
  
His shrinking body soon finished up as it turned more spherical, weak and small arms and hands began to push out of it as his mechanical arms on the outside synced up with them, the real Dr. Fetus reaching out his hand to him, as what was left of Meat Boy slowly faded away.  
  
“Now…” Dr. Fetus begun to ask “Shall we make a truce?”  
  
Meat Boy absentmindedly reached out his hand to his, shaking it as it let him be erased, his mind then replaced with that of his nemesis in an instant. In mere seconds, Meat Boy was no more, now forever replaced with a clone of Dr. Fetus, that remembered only him being cleaned from his bloody filth a few seconds ago, along with some parts of who he was lingering in the back of his mind.  
  
The chains then broke away as he fell to the ground, as he then rose up, dusting himself off and folding his wings against his body.  
  
“So, thoughts?” the original Dr. Fetus asked his new clone, just to test if his mind was just like his.  
  
“This…” the new clone of Dr. Fetus replied, the very small bits of Meat Boy that remained trying to fight back failing to do so “... is absolutely amazing! I have to admit, I don’t even know why I was scared of this in my horrible old body!”  
  
“You’re welcome, my dear cl-” The original Dr. Fetus begun to say, before noting something that was not there before.  
  
Bandage Girl was able to overhear the transformation, and witness a glimpse of the very end of it, and was terrified and devastated at the end results. And now, her dear lover was turned into the very person she loathed for years now, who caused such pain for her that the memories of it lasted for quite a while, even now.  
  
She then turned and ran off, just wanting to get as far away from it as possible and cry alone in a corner.  
  
And then she felt something grab her.

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored, made this. Even though that could be said for half the things I write. Just take the dang Extreme Flesh Child twinning for now and I might make some other normal TF later on. (Disclaimer: I actually enjoy twinning.)  
> I gave Dr. Fetus wings because................yes.


End file.
